


I'm Here

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Music, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you okay?” Ventus asked again.<br/>“No.” Ventus frowned. “Would you be?”<br/>“I don’t know. I guess not. But Vani, you know I’m here for you.”</p><p>Song: Afraid by Sarah Fimm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Vanven oneshot forever ago that also had them talking on the roof after an alternative BBS ending in which Vanitas stayed with them in the Land of Departures. I would love to give credit to that author for the idea, but sadly I have no idea what the fic was.

Ventus finished crawling up to the roof with a huff. That sure was a climb, but as he looked around at the starry sky it was worth the effort. Like this, the world seemed so peaceful, and he would have lain back to take the view in fuller if not for the other boy that diverted his attention. He had been his original reason for climbing up here, after all.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked. The only response was a grunt. Ven settled down next to the other boy who was making a point of not acknowledging his presence.

They sat in silence until Ven finally spoke up again. “Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s crazy to think that each of their lights is another world like this one. Really makes you feel small.”

Vanitas granted him with eye contact.

“Are you okay?” Ventus asked again.

“No.” Ventus frowned. “Would you be?”

“I don’t know. I guess not. But Vani, you know I’m here for you.”

“Don’t call me that!” he spat.

“Sorry.” The blond scratched his head unsure of what to say next. “I’m sure you’ll feel better soon.”

“Really? You have no idea what I’m going through. Do you know what it’s like to only know Darkness? To be left without any allies? To become a prisoner?”

Ven stared intently in defense. “It’s not like that. If you just work at it, I’m sure you can find the Light. Then we could be your new allies.”

“It’s impossible. I am a being of Darkness, or have you forgotten?”

Ven looked down at his hands. “No.” He wrung his fingers together. “Couldn’t I share my Light with you?”

Vanitas looked at him skeptically. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Um…” Ven blushed, looking the other way.

When he didn’t answer Vanitas laughed, and it wasn’t maniacal like all the others Ven had heard; this one was still harsh, obviously mocking him, but it had a gentler air; this one was heartfelt. “God, Ventus, you and your merry band of imbeciles are just too much.”

“Fine then,” Ven huffed, irritated at being called stupid when he had only been trying to help, “do whatever the hell you want.” He rose and started back toward the ladder, but Vanitas grabbed his wrist. The blond turned and was shocked at Vanitas’ expression. It was pleading, as if him being left alone was the last thing he wanted. “Fine,” Ven huffed, sitting down again.

They lapsed into silence, both just looking at the beautiful view. Ven lay on his back, granting himself a larger perspective.

“Thanks for staying with me.” The words were mumbled, and Ven wondered if he had only imagined them. Regardless, a small smile spread on his face. Without a word, he sat up and inched his hand forward so that his fingers could brush against the other boy’s. He expected for Vanitas to shake his hand away, but instead he lifted his hand, allowing Ven to initiate a true handhold.

Too afraid to talk, Ven internally pleaded for some of his Light to go to Vanitas, or else for some of his Darkness to come into him, or for anything else that would help him. He liked to believe that something had happened since Vanitas’ muscles relaxed and his face became gentler.

Before Ven knew what had come over him, he had leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder. He felt his muscles tense under him before relaxing again.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“How did you plan on sharing your Light?”

“Like this,” Ven said, smiling. He leaned up, kissing the other boy gently. Vanitas remained still, but when he pulled away, Vanitas pulled him back in rougher. They continued kissing over and over, and Vanitas pushed him down so that he hovered over him. When they finally broke apart for a breather, Ventus brushed his check while staring up into his eyes.

“You aren’t so bad, you know.”

“Don’t mock me,” Vanitas grunted, scrambling off of him.

“I’m not. Just give it time. I’m sure the others will like you, too.”

“Those losers? Why would I want them to like me?”

“So that you aren’t alone anymore.”

Vanitas looked back at him with an earnest expression. “But I’m not.”

Ven’s heart raced. “Yeah.” He kissed him again.


End file.
